This is an investigator-initiated, 6-month, randomized, controlled, double-blinded trial of octreotide to reduce insulin oversecretion and excessive weight gain in subjects with hypothalamic obesity after therapy for brain tumor. The initial 6-month period is followed by a 6-month, open label treatment period for all subjects and then a 12-month observation period off therapy. The trial is based at the University of Tennessee and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital in Memphis, TN. We plan to enroll only one subject at this time. She will be seen in Memphis at 0, 6, and 12 months, and in St. Louis at 2, 4, 8, 10, 14, 16, 18 and 24 months.